Thee Gohan Torture Fic
by Sakori Inori
Summary: Gohan's class is invited to CC. The usual chaos follows it.
1. The Torture Begins

Disclaimer- Do I look like Akira or Naoko to you? Didn't think so.

  
  


Thee Gohan Torture Fic 

            One warm cloudless morning, Gohan was furiously flying, trying to get to Orange Star High School on time for once.

            "Aw man! I'm going to be late AGAIN." Gohan muttered, while flying at top speed. Finally he saw Satan City and he perked up. He was almost there. With a sigh of relief, he saw OSH and landed on the roof.

 Looking at his watch, Gohan started panicking.  The bell was going to ring any minute. RIIIINNNGGGG. Gohan groaned. 'I guess that minute is going to be now' Gohan groaned and started dashing to English class.  He slowed down to a stop at a corner of the hallway and looked around to make sure that no one was in the hallway to see him. "Aw, heck with this," he said exasperated. Gohan looked around once more to double check. Satisfied that no one was there, he started to run using his saiyan powers to help. 

            What Gohan missed was that a long, raven-haired girl, with a bad attitude, was walking down the hallway where Gohan's locker was located.  She gasped as a blur sped by her, knocking the papers that she held out of her hand.

            Gohan skidded to a halt when he reached his locker and hurriedly started twirling the combination into the lock.     

            Videl looked down the hallway to see that Gohan had suddenly appeared there. She narrowed her eyes and stalked towards him.

            "Gohan."

            Gohan, being so into trying to get everything he needed out of his locker, was startled and looked at Videl with a shocked expression, with his jaw hanging open and his eyes the size of dinner plates.

            If she didn't have her "mission" to complete, she would have laughed at the expression on Gohan's face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

            "H-hi Videl," Gohan stammered.  Videl looked at him with a scrutinizing glare.

            "How did you get here all of a sudden?"  Her blue eyes were full of suspicion and Gohan gulped visibly, trying hard to come up with a quick, reasonable explanation.

            "I…uh…walked?"  'Brilliant Gohan. Terrific answer. I'm sure she'll leave you alone now' 

            Videl opened her mouth to say something, when a teacher walked out into the hallway to see what was going on. "Hey! What are you kids doing out here? Shouldn't you be somewhere? Like a class?" The teacher glared at them.  

            "Yes, sir!" They called back.  Gohan quickly retrieved everything else that he needed and slammed his blue locker door shut with a loud bang.  He and Videl started to jog to the class.  When they walked into the almost auditorium like classroom, the teacher glared at them.

            "I hope your not making tardiness a habit.  Because if you are, I'm sure that a phone call to your parents would fix that."  Gohan groaned.  A phone call to his mom was exactly not what he needed.

            "No Mr. Sleazer," they replied and walked to their seats to the back of the room.

            "Anyways, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," here the teacher broke off and glared pointedly at Gohan and Videl, the former sinking down in his seat in embarrassment and the latter rolling her eyes, "Mrs. Bulma Brief's has so kindly invited this class to take and extended field trip to Capsule Corps. The trip will last for a week. So if you are able to go, make sure that you bring enough clothes, including work clothes for when she will let us work in the labs, and a bathing suit for when we have time to swim in her indoors pool.

            Gohan's eyes had gotten larger and larger as the announcement went on.  When it was over, he groaned loudly and dropped his head on his desk with a thunk. 'Why would Bulma do something like this? She should know better! Especially with Vegeta and Trunks. They're sure to let something slip. And then add in Goten. That's a perfect recipe for disaster!'

            "-HAN!" Gohan blinked owlishly and looked up. "What's up with you? I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes!" said the bubbly Erasa.

            "Oh! Sorry! I spaced out for a minute."            

            "I'll say! I can't believe this! I mean, we get to meet THE Bulma Briefs and her family? Can you believe this?"

            "I guess no." he replied, unenthusiastically.

            "Geeze Gohan! Why are you acting so glum? I mean, you get to meet one of the most famous people on the planet! That just doesn't happen everyday."

            "I guess." He tried to be happier this time. Apparently it worked, because Erasa grinned happily. 'Shows how much they know.'

            The rest of the day passed uneventfully, besides Gohan having to continuously avoid Videl.  When Gohan landed in front of his house, he was bombarded by an orange blur.

            "Urgh! Geeze Goten! Could you have hit any me any harder?" Gohan grumbled.

            "Sorry niichan!" the Goku look-alike chirped.

            "It's ok, bud." He said, ruffling the chibi's hair, though it did nothing to affect the wild locks.

            "Can we spar?" Goten looked up at his older brother with hopeful eyes.

            "Maybe later. I need to talk to mom about something first." Gohan walked into the house and set his bag down.

            "Hey, mom! I'm home!" Gohan walked into the kitchen, where he knew his mom would be.

            "Hi, honey. Anything exciting happen today? Make any new girlfriends yet?"

            Gohan scratched the back of his head. "No new girlfriends. But something else did happen. My class got invited to spend a week at Capsule Corp." he said.

            "Why would you want to go? I mean, it's not like you've never been there before."

            "I know. But don't you think I should go? You know, cause of Vegeta and everything?"

            Chichi sighed. "I guess your right. Let me see the permission slip so I can sign it."

            "Thanks, mom." Gohan said, handing her the slip.

A/N-Well? You like? I'm obsessed to Gohan torture fics so I decided to write my own. Please review! Reviews are what keep the author going! If anybody is still reading this, read "Girlfriend for Grabs" by Goku02. It's really good!


	2. The Arrival

A door opens and everybody sees a short brunette wearing a baggy white victory over violence shirt, jean flares, and blue fuzzy slippers typing frantically. She looks up when she hears a repeating thumping sound behind her.  She turns around in her chair and immediately cowers back. In front of her stood angry readers with clubs in their hands repeatedly whacking them against their hands and glaring at her.

"I was out of town! I promise!"

LOL. I seriously was out of town. Which is why I haven't updated.  And for that I am REALLY sorry.  Oh got to thank my reviewers! I didn't even get any flames! I'm really happy! *bounces around like a hyper Goten* Stops when she notices people looking at her weird.  He.  He.  He……  oops.  LOL Newayz on with the story! Before I do though I realize that most of you want me to get to the field trip so I'm making the field trip the next day though I know that they wouldn't have the field trip the day after they are give the forms but o well!

Thee Gohan torture Fic Chapter 3

            The next day, all the kids arrived at school earlier than usual.  They were dressed more formally too, but not to the extent of tuxes.  Most of them were carrying a suitcase, two at the most, and a handbag.  Erasa was a different story however.  She has brought 7 gigantic suitcases that were barely keeping shut and 5 handbags.  When Videl arrived, she looked around trying to spot her friends, and finally managed to find Sharpener and Erasa, mainly thinks to the leaning tower of suitcases next to Erasa.  She shoved her way over and stood by them.

"Hey. Where's Gohan? Isn't he here yet?"

"No. He's late as usual. Gosh why would he be late on one of the best days of all of our lives! I mean come on, we get to meet the Briefs!" Erasa babbled on for a few minutes with Videl just looking at her with a blank face, wondering how anybody could talk that much and that fast. Suddenly, Videl felt like she was hit by a freight train. She fell on her butt on the hard concrete (a/n oh yeah forgot to mention- they're outside waiting for the bus) with a faint oof.  She glared up to see what jock had just pushed her. To her surprise, Gohan stood in front of her with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry about that Videl. I wasn't watching where I was going." Videl glared at him and stood up, wiping her butt off.

"Hey nerd. Why aren't you wearing anything more proper? Did you forget that we were meeting the Briefs today? Now that I mention it, where are your bags?"

Gohan looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his usual outfit- red pants, white shirt, and black vest. "What's wrong with my clothes? And..uh…I already…umm..put my bags on the luggage pile." He said that last part quickly. Videl looked at him weird, with a gaze that made the demi-saiyan squirm.

'He's hiding something. But what? Son Gohan, by the end of this field trip, I WILL know all of your secrets.'

"Attention! We will now start boarding the plane! If you haven't already done so, place your luggage on the luggage pile." A teacher yelled. Kids started scrambling towards the bus, so that they could get the best seats – aka the back. Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener snagged two seats across from each other towards the middle. Erasa and Sharpener sat in one seat while Videl and Gohan shared the other seat.

"Listen up! The trip will be about 30 minutes long. Just don't get too loud and we might not throw you out a window," Only a few kids laughed at the lame excuse for a joke. 

The trip passed fairly quickly for Gohan, considering he spent most of the bus ride trying to come up with ideas to keep his classmates from figuring out who he was, but at the same time somehow saving them from Vegeta, which Gohan knew was inevitable.  By the end of the bus ride, he had not come up with a single plan. When the bus pulled up to CC, the kids piled out of the bus onto the lawn, gaping at the building in front of them. Gohan, on the other hand, stood in the back and looked bored.

They had been standing out on the front lawn for about 30 minutes when the teachers started getting worried. Gohan, in contrast, got tired of waiting. He walked up to the front door and opened it. The teachers gasped and ran forwards, but they stopped when they heard Gohan yell.

Gohan stood in the doorway and shouted into the house. "HEY BULMA! GET OUT HERE!" A couple of doors slammed, and a minute later, a teal-haired woman stood on front of Gohan, looking at Gohan confused.

"What are you doing here, Gohan? Shouldn't you be in school? Did something happen? Are you ok?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and gestured behind him. "You invited my class here." Bulma looked over Gohan's shoulder and sure enough, roughly 25 students were looking at them slack-jawed.

Bulma smacked herself on her forehead. "Oh man! I forgot! I got into a fight over the gravity room with the royal pain in the ass and it completely slipped my mind. Oh well, might as well greet them." She walked out, followed by Gohan.

"Hello! My name is Bulma Briefs and I am the president of CC, which you already know!" She said cheerily. She continued talking, giving them a quick overview of the company. Everybody was entranced with her speech and was hanging on to her every word. Two people were not listening however. One was Gohan, who had heard everything that she was saying about a million times over, so he was just gazing around. Videl was watching Gohan with narrowed eyes.

"How come you never told us that you knew Bulma Briefs on first name basis?" she asked suddenly.

"You never asked." He said simply, still gazing around.

Out of the blue, he was rammed into by two small forms. They started climbing all over him, yelling as they did so.

"Niichan!"

"Gohan-chan!"

Everybody started observed the trio with interest. How had Gohan supported the two chibi's without falling over when they rammed into him? Gohan jus ignored the kids that were currently playing king of the mountain, his head being the top.

Bulma coughed to cover up her laughter. "I guess I should introduce my son and his best friend." Gesturing to the lavender haired, blue-eyed chibi, she said, "This is my son Trunks." Pointing to the black eyed and haired chibi, she said, "This is his best friend, Goten who is Gohan's little brother." By the time she was done, the two kids had gotten bored with king of the mountain and ran off after jumping on some of Gohan's classmates and scaring them.

Videl turned to Gohan to say something when something flashed in between her and Gohan. That thing was now trying to beat Gohan into a bloody pulp. Videl rushed forward, thinking that Gohan was in trouble, but stopped when she noticed something odd. Gohan was blocking all of the hits with apparent ease

"Spawn of Kakarotto!" The person roared.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Gohan said cheerily.

Videl watched as the Vegetable guy picked up Gohan and proceeded to throw him into the building. The whole class gasped thinking that Gohan was dead. They all whirled around to confront Bulma about letting something like that happen and they saw that instead of looking mortified and worried about Gohan, she was doubled over laughing, fighting hard for breathe.  The teal-haired genius leaned against the building for support trying to get herself under control. She couldn't help but to laugh. The look on Gohan's classmates was funny. They weren't used to something like that happen. She was used to it though, considering that somebody getting thrown into the building was a daily occurrence there.

"Geeze, Bulma. Don't you need to breathe or something?" said a voice that sounded like Gohan

The whole class slowly turned around. It couldn't be Gohan, could it? Gohan had just been murdered hadn't he? To their utter surprise, they saw Gohan standing there like nothing had happened with no scratches or bruises on him.

Gohan looked at his classmates and sighed. 'This is going to be fun explaining' he thought. 'First things first though'. He walked over to the smirking prince, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares he was getting from his peers. He calmly pulled his arm back and punched Vegeta square in the jaw.

"Dammit Vegeta! I was *trying* to keep it a secret of who I am!" Gohan yelled.

The whole class was stunned. They had just heard the 'little book nerd' cuss! Videl was the only one who comprehended the second thing that Gohan had said. 'I was right! Gohan was hiding something! But what? What does he mean, hiding who he is? I mean, he's a normal human being just like everybody else. Right?'

A/N You like? Please review!


	3. Mirai Trunks!

A/N: *enters room and looks around nervously* I'm SOOO sorry! I was being lazy! But I'm updating now! That's gotta count for something right? Right?

Disclaimer: Never in my wildest dreams would I ever own DBZ. Well maybe I would but I don't in real life ok?

Chapter 3

            Gohan groaned. This was going to be a LONG week, he though as he rubbed his sore ears. Bulma had just finished yelling at Gohan and Vegeta for fighting,

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

"You baka's! I just FINISHED fixing all the damage that you guys caused last time! You, mister, are sleeping on the couch for TWO weeks. And you have to cook your OWN food WHITHOUT anybody's help! And you, Gohan, have to help me with tours every weekend for two MONTHS!"

*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*

If Bulma's screeching wasn't enough to make his day absolutely horrible, he now had to put up with the curious questions of his classmates. Then there is Videl. Gohan shuddered at the thought. Dealing with Videl was NOT a prospect he was looking forward to. He looked at Bulma pleadingly as he was bombarded with the inquiries.

"Bulma! Please can I go to my room?" Gohan whined desperately. This question threw everybody off track, including Videl. They started wondering how in the heck did Gohan have his own room here. This recess gave Gohan the time he needed to make a mad dash to the room that he always stayed in whenever he came here

When Gohan reached his room, followed by the mad posse, which was what Gohan had dubbed his classmates, he groaned. (a/n whoops..I think that's a run-on sentence. O well.) The door was locked and he didn't have the key to the room with him. And he couldn't bust the door down because 1, then there would be no way he could escape the mad posse and 2, then Bulma would be even more mad at him. There was only one place that Gohan could think of where he would be safe from his peers.

The Gravity Room.

Gohan turned on his heel and dashed down the multiple hallways that made up Capsule Corps., until he got to the right door that led to the outside where the GR was. He quickly dashed across the yard, his goal being the entrance to the GR.  As he was reaching for the doorknob, he heard sound of the group of people who were following him. He hurriedly turned the knob, opened the door, dashed inside, and slammed the door shut just as everybody reached the door. 

Gohan leaned against the door, closed his eyes, and sighed with relief. He started thinking about how he was going to get out of this mess, when something burning hot flashed and exploded right next to him. He started and opened his eyes in surprise.

"Well, brat, are you going to fight back or are you gonna just stand there so I can use you as target practice?"

Gohan moaned. How on earth did he miss Vegeta when he came ran in? Without warning, he shot a ki blast at Vegeta. This started an all out fight between the two. They exchanged insults, though neither succeeded in making the other mad, until Vegeta crossed the line.

"Your father was a wimp. I mean, look at you! You obviously got his genes because you're a wimp yourself!

Gohan roared with rage. That was the one thing that would always make him mad. An insult directed towards his father. Any worry about his classmates finding out what he was flew out the window. With a yell, he powered up to the first level of SSJ. Then with another shout, he went to the next level. Unfortunately, what with the gravity up higher than it ever has been and all the energy that was radiating off of Gohan, the GR exploded. With the explosion came everybody running out of the building to see what had happened.

What they saw stunned them, excluding those who worked there, as they were used to this by now. They saw the Golden Fighter. And another Golden Fighter across from him (Vegeta powered up to protect himself from both Gohan and the flying rubble caused by the explosion.) They were both floating. WAIT! FLOATING?!?!

Just then, a furious Bulma came dashing out. "VEGETA! GOHAN! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE TODAY?!?!?"

Both Golden Fighters visibly flinched. Much to the class's surprise, both fighter's hair turned from gold to black, and turquoise eyes turned to black. Both guys floated back down to the ground. Once they reached the ground and they got a good look at their faces, they once again gasped with surprise. It was Gohan and the vegetable guy that had attacked Gohan earlier.

"G-gohan is the Golden Fighter?" was the most common question heard around the yard.

"Uh-oh." Gohan muttered under his breath.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. ~Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you not to insult the boy's father?~ The only response that she got was Vegeta stalking off. She sighed again. She would chew him out later. For now however, 

"GOHAN!" she screeched, "YOU BLEW UP THE GR AGAIN! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CALL YOUR MOTHER!" She watched in satisfaction as Gohan fell to his kneed and started begging.

"NO! Anything but that! PLEASE! I'll be good! I promise!" he cried frantically.

Bulma's rejoicement was cut short when a blinding white light appeared. When it was safe for Bulma to open her eyes again, she saw a familiar looking yellow machine. All the students looked on in confusion and awe. The top of the machine opened and a figure emerged. The figure jumped down but unfortunately, Videl was standing right where he was going to land. The figure didn't notice this however and fell right on top of her in an awkward position. He was lying with his back to the sky, on top of Videl in a position that made her blush.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. He stalked over to the figure and yanked him off of Videl. "Get off of her," he growled, holding him up by the front of his shirt.

"Geeze, Gohan. Can you let go of me now? I didn't fall on your girlfriend on purpose."

Gohan's eyes widened as he recognized the figure that he was holding up. "T-trunks?"

"Yeah. Now can you please let go of me?" Gohan's jaw dropped and he let go in surprise

Bulma squeezed through the crowd of onlookers and squealed. "TRUNKS! What are you doing back?"

"Hey mom. Well my mom back in my time died, so I decided to come back here to stay." His eyes reflected sadness as he said this.

Videl interrupted. "Wait. I thought her son was only eight years old. And what do you mean, your time?"

Bulma laughed. "This IS my son. Just from an alternate timeline. So we don't get confused between the two, we call him Mirai." Turning to the blushing Mirai, for all of the girls were ogling his muscled body, she said, "so your mom died? I'm so sorry. But you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want." Bulma finished and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Hey mom, where is dad? He should be out here if he felt my ki."

"Oh don't worry about him. He just got his butt kicked by Gohan so he's just a little mad."

Trunks sighed. "Gee thanks a lot Gohan. So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend or not?" he said turning to face Gohan.

Gohan turned red. "She's not my girlfriend. This is Videl Satan."

"Satan as in Hercule Satan?" Trunks asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Man that bozo actually had a wife? By the way, what did dad do to make you blow up like you did?"

"He insulted dad."

Trunks shook his head. "One lesson that dad will never learn. Never insult someone's father."

Meanwhile, at the Kame house.

Kriliin's head jerked up. "Man, what was that? It felt like Gohan, but why would he power up that much?" he said to himself, standing up. "Better go check it out though. Hey Juu! Gohan just did a big power up. I'm going to check it out. Wanna come?"

"No. I'll stay here with Marron. I don't wan her flying anywhere just yet and I don't want to leave her with that hentai you call master." She replied.

"All right then. Well, see ya later!" he yelled, running out of the house and blasting off in the direction that he had felt Gohan's ki spike up.

In the Other World

"Please King Kai! I really wanna see my family again!" Goku begged.

King Kai thought for a minute. It was against the rules. But if h let him go, he wouldn't have to feed the bottomless pit, and, as he eyed the destroyed house which was the 5th one Goku had knocked down this week, he could build a house without having it knocked down by Goku. The latter won. "Fine Goku. You may go down to earth for a month."

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled, prancing around performing a dance that looked suspiciously like the fusion dance. Gregory and Bubbles hurriedly backed away before they were trampled by the happy saiyan.

Back at CC

"BRAT! What are you doing here?" Roared an angry voice. Bulma's face turned dangerous as she marched over to him. 'I'm going to kill that prince of all egos. Oops! I mean saiyans.' "VEGETA CALM DOWN OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE AN IMPRENT OF A FRYING PAN ON YOUR FACE!"

Gohan winced, as this was the third time that Bulma had screeched right next to him. He sighed. Yep, this was going to be a LOONG week.

A/N You like? *glances at clock* Yikes….just a little late. O well. I probably won't even go to sleep for a couple hours. Anyways, read me and my friend's joint fic! It's called Blast From the Past just so you know!


End file.
